


Keep it real

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Childhood memories [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wieso denn nicht? Es macht doch auch keinen Spaß immer nur alleine zu spielen…“, meinte die hübsche Frau mit einem leisen Seufzen und widmete ihrem Sohn dann ein liebevolles Lächeln. Er war so ein fröhliches und kreatives Kind, aber dennoch weigerte er sich strikt mit den anderen Kindern auf dem Spielplatz hier im Park zu spielen. Natürlich mochte eine gewisse Schüchternheit einen Teil dazu beitragen, aber es machte ihr insgeheim wirklich riesige Sorgen, dass ihr kleiner Liebling immer für sich alleine war. Besonders die Tatsache, dass er freiwillig alleine war, bereitete ihr immer wieder Kopfzerbrechen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it real

„Mama, ich mag wieder nach Hause gehen.“

Überrascht sah die junge dunkelhaarige Frau von ihrem Buch auf und direkt in die etwas bedrückt wirkenden Augen ihres sechs Jahre alten Sohnes.  
 

„Aber wieso denn, Schatz? Wir sind doch gerade erst vor 15 Minuten hergekommen. Willst du nicht ein wenig mit den anderen Kindern spielen?“, fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme, während sie das Buch neben sich ablegte und die schlanken Finger durch die kurzen Haare ihres Sohnes streichen ließ. Ein sofortiges Kopfschütteln erfolgte als Antwort, bevor der Kleine auf die Bank neben seine Mutter kletterte und mit den Beinen baumelte.  
 

„Wieso denn nicht? Es macht doch auch keinen Spaß immer nur alleine zu spielen…“, meinte die hübsche Frau mit einem leisen Seufzen und widmete ihrem Sohn dann ein liebevolles Lächeln. Er war so ein fröhliches und kreatives Kind, aber dennoch weigerte er sich strikt mit den anderen Kindern auf dem Spielplatz hier im Park zu spielen. Natürlich mochte eine gewisse Schüchternheit einen Teil dazu beitragen, aber es machte ihr insgeheim wirklich riesige Sorgen, dass ihr kleiner Liebling immer für sich alleine war. Besonders die Tatsache, dass er freiwillig alleine war, bereitete ihr immer wieder Kopfzerbrechen.  
 

„Deine Schwester ist heute auf dem Geburtstag einer Freundin, also ist sie nicht zu Hause, um mit dir spielen zu können.“, versuchte sie den 6-Jährigen doch noch umzustimmen, doch er schüttelte stur den Kopf und fasste nach ihrer Hand, um auffordern an dieser zu ziehen.  
 

„Das macht mir nichts, dann spiele ich halt alleine im Garten, mache ich sonst doch auch.“, widersprach der Kleine und sprang nun von der Bank, wobei er die Hand seiner Mutter wieder losließ.  
 

„Lass mich wenigstens noch dieses eine Kapitel zu Ende lesen, dann können wir gehen, ja?“, bat sie nun schmunzelnd und streichelte ihrem Sohn nochmals durch die weichen chaotischen Haare. Vielleicht würde er es sich ja doch noch anders überlegen, wenn sie noch ein Weilchen blieben…  
 

„Naaa gut, aber danach gehen wir dann sofort!“, willigte der 6-Jährige leicht schmollend ein, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Weg entlang lief, damit seine Mutter in Ruhe und vor allem schnell fertig lesen konnte. Lächelnd sah sie ihrem Sprössling nach und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Buch richtete.  
 

Ihr Sohn war nach wenigen Minuten ein ganzes Stück durch den Park gelaufen und blieb nun neben einem Baum stehen, um ein paar andere Kinder zu beobachten. Da stand ein Junge – etwa in seinem Alter – umringt von anderen Kindern und schien diesen irgendwas Interessantes zu zeigen, da die anderen aufgeregt darum drängelten so weit wie möglich vorne stehen zu können.  
 

„Wow, das ist echt toll.“

„Ich wollte auch immer so eins, aber meine Eltern sagen, dass das zu teuer ist.“

„Sowas will ich auch haben!“

„Kann ich mir das mal ausleihen?“  
 

Irgendwie machten ihn die begeisterten Ausrufe schon neugierig, aber um den Grund dafür zu erfahren, müsste er ja leider näher hingehen und das traute er sich trotz aller Neugier nicht.  
 

„Du darfst es auch gerne behalten – ich habe davon mehrere zu Hause.“, sagte der umringte Junge nun und das andere Kind quietschte begeistert, bevor er sich das Objekt der Begierde schnappte und anschließend mit einem schlichten „Danke“ einfach davonlief. Die anderen Kinder rannten sofort hinterher und einzig der Junge blieb zurück, der vorher noch die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit genossen hatte.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen hatte für einen Moment etwas Verlorenes an sich, doch auf einmal drehte er sich um, sodass er den 6-Jährigen direkt ansah und dieser ertappt zusammenzuckte. Er stand noch immer an Ort und Stelle neben dem Baum und schaffte es noch immer nicht den fremden Jungen nicht weiter zu beobachten.  
 

„Hey, wieso stehst du die ganze Zeit da rum??“, rief das andere Kind nun und kam tatsächlich auf ihn zu, was den etwas kleineren unweigerlich erstarren ließ. Irgendwie war er gerade in Versuchung sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen, aber seine Beine hielten gerade wohl nichts von dieser Idee und somit sah er einfach stillschweigend zu, wie der Andere schließlich vor ihm zum Stehen kam.  
 

„Wieso bist du nicht wie die anderen hergekommen? Du wolltest bestimmt auch mein tolles ferngesteuertes Auto sehen, ne?“, sprach der Junge nun, ohne eine Antwort auf seine andere Frage abzuwarten. Als Reaktion darauf erhielt er aber lediglich ein stummes Kopfschütteln, während der Blick des 6-Jährigen sich auf den Boden richtete und er sich etwas unruhig auf die Unterlippe biss.  
 

„Nicht? Aber alle wollten es sehen und am liebsten haben. Ich kann dir eins schenken, wenn du willst – ich habe noch eins mit.“, ergriff sein Gegenüber erneut das Wort und seine Augen weiteten sich irritiert. Wieso wollte dieser fremde Junge ihm einfach so etwas schenken??  
 

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht…“, murmelte der Kleinere nun etwas verlegen und hob zaghaft den Blick wieder, um den Anderen ansehen zu können.  
 

„Na und? Meine Eltern haben Geld genug, die stört das nicht, wenn ich meine Sachen verschenke.“, winkte der andere Junge lediglich ab und sah den Kleineren leicht grinsend an.  
 

„Wie heißt du denn?“, wollte er dann wissen und tippte leicht an die Schulter seines Gegenübers, während er abwartend den Kopf zur Seite neigte.  
 

„Takahiro…“, antwortete der 6-Jährige nach einem Moment zögerlich und sah den Anderen weiterhin schüchtern an. Er kannte es nicht, dass andere Kinder ihn einfach so ansprachen und er selbst traute sich das nie, deswegen hatte er auch nur seine ältere Schwester zum Spielen. Die Tatsache, dass er nun doch mal angesprochen worden war, verunsicherte ihn nun doch ganz schön.  
 

„Ah, Taka-chan also. Ich bin Toru.“, stellte der Andere sich nun auch vor und grinste fröhlich, schien sogar noch bessere Laune zu kriegen, als der Kleinere nun leicht rot um die Nase wurde und ihn mit fast schon empörtem Blick ansah.  
 

„Nenn mich nicht so! Ich bin doch kein Mädchen…“, protestierte Taka mit schmollend aufgeplusterten Wangen und unterstrich diese Geste noch, indem er die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkte. Toru konnte daraufhin nicht anders, als über diese Reaktion leise aufzulachen und fing sich dafür erst recht einen beleidigten Blick ein.  
 

„Das weiß ich natürlich – so war das auch nicht gemeint. Du bist aber kleiner als ich, also _chan_. Jetzt sag mal ehrlich, Taka-chan, du willst so ein supertolles ferngesteuertes Auto echt nicht haben? Was denn dann? Ich will aber, dass wir Freunde werden…“, sagte der Größere nun, griff das vorherige Thema wieder auf und wurde erst mal verblüfft angeblinzelt. Irgendwie kam Taka gerader absolut nicht hinter die Gedankengänge des Anderen.  
 

„Und wieso willst du mir dann unbedingt deine Spielsachen geben, wenn du mit mir befreundet sein willst??“, wollte der 6-Jährige mit großen Augen wissen und kratzte sich irritiert am Hinterkopf. Seiner Meinung nach hatte das eine jawohl kaum etwas mit dem anderen zu tun.  
 

„Na, wenn ich dir was schenke magst du mich und wenn man jemanden mag, dann ist man miteinander befreundet, ist doch ganz klar.“, erfolgte die nicht weniger irritierende, aber durchaus selbstüberzeugte Antwort des größeren Jungen und Taka klappte unweigerlich der Mund ein Stück auf. Sowas dämliches hatte er nun wirklich noch nie gehört!  
 

„Du bist ja ein Dummkopf! Wenn jemand nur mit dir befreundet sein will, wenn er dafür ein Geschenk kriegt, dann mag er jawohl nicht dich, sondern deine Spielsachen!“, belehrte der 6-Jährige ihn kopfschüttelnd und ließ sich nun einfach auf den Boden sinken, setzte sich in das schattige Gras und sah zu, wie der Andere es ihm gleichtat.  
 

„Meinst du? Aber…vielleicht…hast du recht. Ryota wollte mit mir befreundet sein, auch ohne, dass ich ihm erst was geschenkt habe…“, murmelte Toru nachdenklich vor sich hin und zog dann eine beleidigte Schnute.  
 

„Ich dachte immer, dass ich ganz viele Freunde kriege, wenn ich tolles Spielzeug verschenke…Aber sag mal, was ist denn mit dir, hast du viele Freunde?“, fragte er den Kleineren nun, der fast sofort verneinend den Kopf schüttelte und etwas betreten zur Seite schaute.  
 

„Meine Schwester sagt immer ich bin ein Feigling…weil ich mich nie traue Andere anzusprechen oder mit ihnen zu spielen…Deswegen bin ich auch immer alleine, wenn sie oder Mama nicht mit mir spielt…“, nuschelte Taka betrübt und zupfte ein paar Grashalme neben sich aus dem Boden.  
 

„Dann lass uns doch Freunde sein. Aber…leider muss ich morgen Abend schon wieder weg. Ich besuche hier nur meine Oma und muss dann wieder nach Hause, nach Osaka.“, erklärte der Größere nun bedröppelt und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um die Sonnenstrahlen zu betrachten, die durch die dichten Blätter der Bäume schimmerten.

Bei dem Vorschlag strahlte der Kleinere erst fröhlich, aber sein Lächeln fiel recht schnell wieder in sich zusammen, als der Andere von seiner Abreise erzählte. Da hatte er endlich mal jemanden getroffen, der mit ihm redete und dann sowas – er hatte einfach kein Glück.  
 

„Osaka? Das ist weit weg…oder?“, fragte er mit zaghaft-leiser Stimme und senkte den Blick noch ein wenig mehr, konnte sich ein Seufzen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. Er hätte sich wirklich gefreut endlich mal einen Freund zu haben, aber das konnte ja nichts werden, wenn der andere Kilometer weit weg wohnte.  
 

„Ja, leider…Aber irgendwann wenn ich älter bin ziehe ich nach Tokyo. Ich will später unbedingt hier auf eine Schule und meine Eltern sind sowieso nie zu Hause, also lassen sie mich vielleicht auch bei Oma wohnen.“, meinte Toru mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken und schien wirklich entschlossen, diesen Plan umzusetzen. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Takas Lippen, während er den Anderen für einen Moment beobachtete und sich dann einfach nach hinten sinken ließ, sodass er mit dem Rücken im Gras lag.  
 

„Wenn ich dann hier wohne, müssen wir uns unbedingt wieder sehen, ja? Also musst du mir versprechen, dass du nicht wegziehst!“, forderte der Größere ihn nun auf und piekte ihm neckend in die Seite, was Taka ein leises Lachen entlockte und ihn dazu brachte sich auf die Seite zu drehen.  
 

„Okay, versprochen. Ich habe sowieso nicht vor wegzuziehen.“, stimmte der 6-Jährige nun lächelnd zu und setzte sich schließlich wieder auf, um mit dem Anderen wieder in etwa auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Gerade wollte Taka dazu ansetzen noch etwas zu sagen, da kam eine ältere Frau vom Gehweg über das kleine Rasenstück auf sie zu und winkte lächelnd, als beide Jungs in ihre Richtung blickten.  
 

„Toru, ich habe dich schon gesucht. Wir müssen leider schon wieder nach Hause – dein Vater muss wegen der Arbeit schon früher wieder nach Hause und deswegen fahrt ihr doch heute schon wieder.“, sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, nachdem sie bei ihnen angekommen war und Toru sah sie mit einem eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
 

„Das ist doch doof! Wir können doch eh nur eine Woche hier sein, wegen seiner dummen Arbeit und dann müssen wir auch noch früher wieder weg? Ich will lieber hier bleiben!“, widersprach der Junge schmollend und wurde dafür kurz von der älteren Dame getätschelt, die nun auch Taka ein warmes Lächeln zuwarf.  
 

„Tut mir leid, aber darüber haben immer noch deine Eltern zu entscheiden. Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn ihr etwas länger bleiben könntet, aber da kann man leider nichts dran ändern. Verabschiede dich von deinem Freund und dann komm bitte, ja?“, bat sie ihren Enkel mit einem entschuldigenden Lächelnd und dann ging sie wieder zurück zum Weg, wo sie stehen blieb und geduldig auf ihn wartete.  
 

„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns morgen vielleicht noch mal sehen, aber das geht jetzt wohl nicht mehr…“, murmelte Toru betreten und sah den Kleineren etwas unentschlossen an. Eigentlich wollte er nun wo er jemanden kennen gelernt hatte erst recht nicht wieder nach Hause, aber leider hatte er darüber noch nicht zu bestimmen und musste darauf hören, was seine Eltern ihm vorschrieben.  
 

„Ich hoffe ich kann ganz bald wieder herkommen und dann sehen wir uns bestimmt wieder.“, meinte der Größere, während er aufstand und sich kurz etwas Gras von der Hose klopfte. Er war gerade in Begriff sich umzudrehen und zu seiner Großmutter zu gehen, da fiel ihm aber doch noch etwas ein und er wandte sich an den noch immer auf dem Boden sitzenden 6-Jährigen.  
 

„Ich habe aber trotzdem noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich, Taka-chan. Aber das ist was ganz besonderes…“, flüsterte er mit verschwörerischer Stimme und fasste sich kurz ans Ohr, bevor er vor dem Kleineren in die Hocke ging und ihn stumm dazu aufforderte die Hand auszustrecken. Ohne auf Takas fragenden Blick einzugehen drückte er ihm einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Hand und drückte diese dann sanft zu einer Faust zusammen, sodass der Andere sich das Geschenk noch nicht ansehen konnte.  
 

„Verlier den bloß nicht, dass ist der schönste den ich habe!“, sagte Toru noch immer mit leiser Stimme und wuschelte dem Kleineren neckend durch die Haare, bevor er sich wieder erhob und ein paar Schritte weiterging. Taka öffnete seine Hand und auf seine Handfläche blitze ihm ein silberner Ohrring entgegen, den er für einen Moment verwundert anstarrte und dann mit einem Satz aufsprang.  
 

„Aber…ich kann den gar nicht tragen – ich habe keine Ohrlöcher.“, rief er Toru nach und war schon in Versuchung dem Anderen nachzulaufen und ihm den Ohrring wiederzugeben, aber er wurde von einer abwinkenden Handbewegung vom Anderen gestoppt und sah diesen nun einfach mit großen Augen fragend an.  
 

„Dann musst du dir halt welche machen lassen. Bis bald, Taka-chan.“, gab Toru belustigt grinsend zurück und lief dann schnell zu seiner Großmutter, die schon ein Stück weitergegangen war. Der 6-Jährige schaute nochmals auf den Ohrring, bevor er den Blick wieder hob und dem anderen Jungen hinterher sah. Irgendwie hatte der Größere ja schon eine etwas merkwürdige Art, aber er war durchaus sympathisch und er hoffte wirklich, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden.

Auch wenn Toru sich nicht noch einmal umdrehte, winkte er trotzdem kurz, bevor er mit de Ohrring in der Hand zurück zur Bank seiner Mutter lief und sich insgeheim vornahm, sie so bald wie möglich zu fragen, ob er Ohrlöcher haben durfte – auch wenn der Gedanke daran ihm ein klein wenig Angst machte, aber dann könnte er das Geschenk wenigstens immer sicher bei sich tragen…


End file.
